


Forbidden Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon dies AU, Last Thoughts, Theon loves Sansa, Theon never dies bc of his stab wound, Theonsa - Freeform, Unrequited Love, War, dany is still alive, praying, she doesn’t know his feelings until too late basically, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small drabble of Theon’s thoughts before he goes to war against Daenerys on Sansa’s behalf.





	Forbidden Fruit

Theon’s hard eyes always softened  
around Sansa. The tormented blue seemingly getting brighter any time he heard her voice, or the soft patter of her fingers against whatever table she was sitting at. 

Even something as simple as an exhausted sigh due to a long day of meetings, or a soft sound of hair being braided, Theon finds himself becoming more and more enamored with everything Sansa does. 

He can’t tell her now of course, with the war against the dragon queen drawing more and more near. It’ll only stress her more out, he feels. She doesn’t need any more stress. Theon settles on writing her a short letter explaining his inner feelings as he prepares himself to leave. His handwriting on the parchment messy and covered in ink blotches due to his nerves.

Theon knows deep in his heart that the drowned god will be taking him home this battle, and he prays that Sansa will cope with the news of his passing well. Thankfully, she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I really don’t know what to call this, it just came to me while resting and listening to music. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)


End file.
